Suelta mi mano
by Bela-Kikinu-chan
Summary: ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un BanxHimiko HimikoxBan


HOLA! Soy Kikinu, y este es mi segundo fic en Get Backers. Espero que les guste.

Ahora, mi querido esposo Juubei les dará el disclaymer

Juubei: A Kikinu no le pertenece nada de Get Backers (Excepto yo) Así que por favor, no la demanden. Y la canción, tampoco le pertenece, así que serían muy amables si no la denuncian, eso no lo hace con fines de lucro

Palabras del one-shot en japones

Arigatô: Gracias

Dô itashimashite: De nada

Suelta mi mano

Ban dio un último vistazo al Honky Tonk. Era raro despedirse de ese lugar. El lugar que había sido como su hogar los últimos siete años. Donde había aprendido cosas nuevas, y en donde había hecho tantos amigos.

Ginji, su buen amigo Ginji. El tonto e infantil Ginji. El Emperador Relampago. En el que siempre podía confiar. El mismo que ahora, a sus 27 años era padre de dos encantadores gemelos. El mismo que ahora tenía una familia junto a la ex-camarera del Honky Tonk, Natsumi.

Natsumi, la sonriente amiga. La que siemrpe se preocupaba por ellos. La persuadia a su ex-jefe en para que les diera algo de comer. La misma que ahora era dueña de una importante cadena de cafés en todo japón. La misma que se casó con el Emperador Relampago y dio a luz a Kotaro y a Hikari, sus gemelos.

Paul, el gran haker. El dueño del Honky Tonk. El que tenía un oscuro pasado. El que siempre los ayudaba en sus misiones. El que se casó con Hevn luego de la destrucción de la Fortaleza Ilimitada.

Hevn, la contratista. La que siempre les consegía grandes y peligrosos trabajos. La que tenía un extraño pasado. La que contrajo matrimonio con el pelirrojo Paul y ahora se dedicaba exclusivamente al honky TonK.

Y tantos otros, que no le alcanzaría un día para nombrar a cada uno y sus cualidades.

No, no es necesario que lo entiendas  
Por que nunca le ha servido la razón  
Al corazón, el corazón  
No piensa no mi vida, para que te esfuerzas  
No me tienes que explicar  
Siempre amare tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela

Kazuki, amo de los hilos y esposo de Ren. Ren, gran doctora y madre de un niño. Juubei, importante doctor y padre de gemelos. Shido, amigo de los animales y esposo de Madoka. Madoka, gran violinista y madre de un niña. Akabane, extraño y enigmatico. Emishi, comediante y padre de tres hijos. Macubex, técnico en computadoras y esposo de Sakura. Sakura, ama de casa y madre de una niña. Himiko, la dama venenosa…Himiko

Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar  
Que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
Pero no se si quiera saber de ti  
vivir asi, seguir asi... pensando en ti

Debía admitirlo, estaba contento de que Himiko no se hubiese casado, no quería perderla. Aunque en cierto modo nunca la hubiese tenido.

Sus casi inhaudibles pasos bajo la lluvia, fueron detenidos, ya que alguien estaba sujetando su mano con fuerza. Volteó, y le sorprendió un poco encontrarse a una morena de cabellos azules con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Himiko…-

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
Entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
No tengo nada mas que decir

-Ban, por favor no te valllas- Dijo con la voz entrecortada la joven

Como respuesta, el castaño solo negó con la cabeza

-No digas nada- Suplicó el muchacho

No digas nada ya por favor  
Te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
Y una lagrima quiere salir

-Por favor Ban, no te vallas. Aquí aún te nesesitamos. Eres nesesarió. ¿No entiendes que aquí hay gente que te aprecia? Por favor, no te vallas, te amo- Dijo llozosando la dama venenosa, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Ban

-Himiko, entiendelo. Aquí ya no ago falta. Además, tu mereses a alguien mejor, yo solo te arruinaría la vida- Dijo el joven sintiendose miserable por hacerla llorar. Y teniendo el ganas de ponerse a llorar junto a ella

Y por favor no me detengas  
Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir  
Y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
Para que quieres llamar  
Si el que era yo, ya no va a estar  
Esta es la ultima cena...

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- Gritó la chica, mientras varias personas se giraban a observarlos- ¡Yo te amo! ¡Y eso es lo único que me importa!

-¡Himiko! ¡Entiendelo! ¡Lo mejor es que me marche! ¡Ya todos armaron sus vidas! ¡Cada uno tiene su destino! ¡Tu tienes un gran futuro como empresaria en cosmetica! ¡Y yo solo te lo arruinaría! ¡Dejame seguir mi camino sin molestar a nadie! ¡Déjame estar solo!- Gritó fuera de si el castaño, mientras se sentía la peor basura del mundo, ya que el llanto de su amada empeoraba

Si, entiendo que quieres hablar  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
Pero no se si quiera saber de ti  
Y vivir asi, seguir asi... pensando en ti

-¿No eras tu el que dijo "Get Backers significa que nunca estarás solo"?- Dijo entrecortadamente la joven

Ban sonrió con ironía, sus propias palabras se volvían en su contra.

-Esto es diferente Himiko- Le dijo el joven

-¿Es porque no me amas?- Preguntó la joven con una profunda tristeza

-¡CLARO QUE NO ES ESO! ¡Yo te amo!- Gritó el muchacho

-¿Entonces por qué te vas? Quedate aquí, con migo, seamos felices. Prometo que aprenderé a cocinar. Y no me importa si mi carrera se va por el escusado, solo quiero estar cerca tuyo

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
Entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
No tengo nada mas que decir

-Himiko- Ban la miró directamente a los ojos- Me tengo que ir- La chica solo lo soltó y tapó su rostro con sus manos- Pero…- Ella levantó su rostro lentamente- Te prometo que volveré

Himiko lo miro durante unos segundos. Luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y se asercó a él lentamente

No digas nada ya por favor  
Te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
Y una lagrima quiere salir

-¿Lo prometes?- Le pregunto a solo unos centímetros de su rostro

-Lo prometo- Contestó, cerrando la promesa con un pequeño beso

Luego de eso, Ban dio la media vuelta, y se fue, perdiéndose de vista entre la gente.

-Lo prometo- Susurró para si mismo, mientras una lágrima escapaba de su rostro

----------------

Era un soleado día de verano. Ya habían pasado siete años desde la partida de Ban Midou, y este aún no había regresado a la ciudad, y no se sabía nada de él.

Los que una vez liberaron a la Fortaleza Ilimitada, ahora estaban reunidos en la Mansión de Himiko, celebrando el sexto cumpleaños de su hijo, Yamato. Si, escucharon bien, su hijo. Al parecer, el antiguo romance de la serpiente y la dama de las pociones, había dado frutos. Ocasionando que la muchacha quedara embarazada.

El pequeño llevaba el apellido paterno, y llevaba el nombre de su difunto tío. Tenía el cabello de su madre, los ojos de su padre, el color de piel de su padre y el caracter de ambos. Himiko recivía todos los meses $1000 departe de Ban de cuota alimentaria. Pero en los sombres no aparecía su ubicación

-¡Abre mi regalo Yama-kun!- Gritó Hikari, la cual tenía un año más que el cumpleañero. El cabello de su padre, los ojos de su madre, y una picardía innata, proveniente seguramente de su padre- ¡Te regalé algo que te va a encantar!

-¡No, habre el mío Yamato!- Chilló Tsubame, la hija de Macubex y Sakura, la cual tenía la misma edad que el agasajado. Cabello de la madre, ojos del padre, y caracter de este mismo- ¡El mío es mas lindo! ¡Además, yo soy tu novia!

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo soy su noiva!- Le gritó Hikari

-¡No, yo!- Le reprochó Tsubame

Como ambas peleaban, no se dieron cuenta de que Yamato recibía el regalo de otra persona

-Arigatô Kidara-chan- Dijo un sonrojado Yamato, mientras agarraba un pequeño paquete cuadrado, envuelto en un papel verde lima

-Dô itashimashite- Dijo igualmente sonrojada Kidara, la hija de Shido y Madoka. Con el cabello de su madre, los ojos de su padre, y una personalidad parecida a la de ambos. Ella era dos años mas grande que el pequeño

-Sabes- Le dijo el niño- Tu eres mi novia

-¡KIDARA-CHAN NO TE APROVECHES!- Gritaron al unísono Hikari y Tsubame

Himiko miraba sonriente la escena. Era obvio quien era el padre del pequeño. Miró a su alrededor. Ginji y Natsumi tenían cinco hijos, contando al que venía en camino. Madoka y Shido tenían dos. Hevn y Paul uno. Juubei y su esposa Kikinu tenían cuatro hijos, y estaban buscando el quinto. Ren y Kazuki tenían dos. Emishi y su esposa Kimberly tenían siete contando a los gemelos que estaban por nacer. Macubex y Sakura tenían tres. Y ella, ella tenía solo a Yamato.

A Yamato y a una empresa mundial. Tal como lo había predicho años atrás Ban, su empresa de cosméticos avanzó rápidamente, y ahora estaba entre las cinco mujeres mas ricas del mundo. Pero… aún así, algo le faltaba. Y ese algo era nada mas y nada menos que Ban Midou. Nunca perdió las esperanzas de que él volviera. Si era necesario, estaba dispuesta a esperarlo una vida.

-Señorita Himiko- La llamó una sirvienta- La buscan

Himiko se disculpó, y le dijo a todos que ya regresaba. Entró a su casa, y fue directamente al recibidor. Allí estaban dos sirvientas, hablando con un hombre que estaba de espalda a ella.

Himiko tuvo un sentimiento extraño. El hombre tenía el cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros, y en su brazo tenía un saco de vestir negro.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?- Preguntó Himiko

-Pues, pasaba por aquí, y decidí ver como estabas muñeca- Dijo arrogantemente el hombre mientras se daba vuelta.

Himiko quedó paralizada. Ese hombre frente a ella era…era…era

-¡BAN!- Gritó la mujer mientras se tiraba a los brazos del hombre frente a ella

-¿Me extrañaste muñeca? Yo si- Le dijo el

-Ban…yo…tu…tu…tu…¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Dijo la dama mientras se soltaba del padre de su hijo, y le dejaba una linda marca de su mano

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pegas? ¡ESTAS LOCA!- Le gritó Ban

-¡ERES UN TREMENDO IDIOTA DESCEREBRADO E INFANTIL QUE SOLO PIENSA EN SI MISMO!- Gritó Himiko histéricamente

-¡TU ERES LA RARA QUE SE LA AGARRA CON CUALQUIERA INCLUSO CUNDO HACE AÑOS QUE NO SE VEN!- Le gritó el hombre

Tanto escandalo, hizo que los mayores que estaban afuera entraran para ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dijó seriamente Ginji. Pero, al ver a Ban parado en frente de Himiko, adoptó su forma chibi, y se lanzó en sima de su amigo- ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡ERES TUUUUUU!

-¡Ban!- Gritaron todos, mientras iban a saludar al que estuvo ausente durante tantos años

-Parece que él volvió- Le dijo Hevn mientras se hacercaba a la dama venenosa- ¿crees que puedan estar juntos mas de dos horas sin pelear?

-Lo dudo- Le contestó Himiko con una linda sonrisa en los labios- ¡Oye idiota!

-¿Qué quieres enana?- Preguntó Ban

-¿Quieres conocerlo?

-Claro que quiero

----------------

-Así que, ¿tu eres mi papá?- Preguntó Yamato mientras veía con suma curiosidad a Ban

-Si pequeño, yo, el gran Ban Midou, soy tu papá- Dijo con arrogancia este

-Eso significa que yo, el grandioso, magnifico e insuperable Yamato Midou soy tu hijo- Dijo con un tono arrogante el pequeño

-Si, definitivamente Ban es el padre -.-UU- Dijo Himiko, la cual fué apollada por todos

----------------

La luna alumbraba uno de los cuartos de la inmensa mansión. Sobre la cama matrimonial se encontraban dos personas: un niño de seis años, y un adulto de 34 años. Ambos roncando.

Frente al ventanal, esta una mujer, la madre del pequeño y la…bien, de hecho, no tenía idea de que era ellos ods, ¿esposos? No, eso no, no estaban casados ¿amigos? No, eran algo más que eso ¿novios? No tampoco, era algo mas ¿amantes? No, lo suyo iba mas allá del sexo.

-¿Qué somos nosotros dos?- Se preguntó en vos alta la mujer

-Somos Ban y Himiko- Susurró una vos en su oido, mientras dos fuertes brazos la abrazban por detras, haciendo que se le erizara la piel a la muchacha- Eso es lo que somos, no hay otra descripción

-Te amo- Dijo Himiko mientras se daba vuelta y besaba los labios del castaño

-Yo también- Le dijo Ban luego de que se separaran

-No te vallas nunca mas- Pidió la morena

-No lo aré, lo prometo. Y tu sabes, que yo cumplo lo que prometo

Ambos se besaron nuevamente, y volvieron a la cama con Yamato. Su hijo, su pequeño hijo.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos notó, fue que una trslúcida figura los miraba desde la ventana.

-Ban, cuida a Himiko. Himiko, cuida a Ban. Y tu, Yamato, cuídalos como lo hice yo- Dicho esto, Yamato Kudo desapareció

FIN

¿Les gustó? Espero que si. ¡Por favor, mandenme reviews y dejenme su opinion! Acepto cumplidos, insultos, tomatazos, etc. Soy una escritora comprensiba.

Besos y abrazos

Chaito

BelaKikinu


End file.
